When the Snowflakes Fall
by For Odd
Summary: {LightClan Writing Contest Entry} "Div never really liked the winter after a frightful day, but when accidentally bumping into someone, she began to think maybe it wasn't half bad." (HUMAN)


**When the Snowflakes Fall**

The frigid air was swirled around by a gust of wind, bringing the dead leaves with it. It seemed as if everything in the forest was holding its breath, waiting for something that could happen, but wanted to be safe from whatever it was.

The crunch and crackle of red, brown, and yellow leaves being stepped on sent a gray mouse scurrying away and squeezing under some oak roots. A small figure peeked around the trunk of a maple tree, amber-brown eyes looking about alertly. Long, black hair was braided tightly and draped acrossed the girl's jacketed shoulder. She stepped onto a thin dirt trail and glanced around nervously.

"Div! Where are you?" A motherly voice echoed out into the trees, making her perk up in surprise.

She dashed off through the woods, passing the maple she had hid behind. The dried leaves and twigs crunched under her boots as she stepped onto a well-worn path. The girl burst from the foliage into a groomed yard. She stopped in front of a pale, frail woman who was hugging a creamy shawl around her shivering body.

"There you are!" The raven-haired woman smiled softly in relief. "You shouldn't be out in those woods. They're dangerous." She scolded softly, wrapping her arm around Div's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Mommy." The small girl mumbled softly, hanging her head in shame.

Her mother rubbed her daughter's arm in comfort, "No need to sulk, sweetheart." She led her inside, closing the frosted sliding door behind her.

"Why is the forest bad?" Div asked as she stripped her baby blue jacket and handed it to her mother.

"Good question," The raven-haired women took her jacket and placed it on the coat rack. "There are poison ivy, snakes, and sometimes bears that could hurt you." She explained with a firm tone.

"Bears!" Div gasped, placing a small pale hand over her mouth as her brown eyes widened in fear.

"Why yes! Large scary bears!" She imitated a roar and moved to grab her with a mischievous glint in her brown eyes.

The girl dodged her mother's grasp and jumped on the couch, rolling away, "No! You can't eat me, you big bad bear!" She giggled, standing up from falling onto the white-gray carpet.

The sound of the front door snapping closed made them both look at the hallway where the foyer lay. Div scrambled around the red couch and tugged off her brown boots, placing them on the black mat by the backdoor. Grabbing her book off the floor, she took a seat by her mother and opened it. They both acted as if they were reading together as her father walked into the small living room.

"Hello, dear." Her mother looked up with a forced smile.

"Hi, Daddy!" Div beamed up at him as he stood in front of them.

"How are you doing with your book, sweetie?" The brown-haired man asked, crouching down.

"I've read almost a whole page. By myself!" She added when her mother squeezed her hand.

"Very good," He stood up and patted her head harshly, making her grimace. "Lorelei, I need to speak with you in the kitchen." His tone made her mother stiffen.

She closed Div's book and placed it in her lap before standing up. The raven-haired women smiled at her daughter and Div noted she look tired and scared. They both walked down the hall, leaving her in silence.

Mumbled talking quickly turned to her father yelling and her mother weeping. Div squeezed her hands into a fists and stood up, book falling to the floor. She marched down the hall and into the kitchen where she witnessed her mother being smacked.

"Mommy!" She cried when she fell back, temple thumping against the sharp corner of the counter.

The frail women crumpled to the floor, shawl draped delicately over her shoulders as she lay still on the tile, hair sprawled about her face. Div rushed forward, shaking her mother's shoulders frantically.

"Mommy! Please get up, mommy," Tears ran down the girl's face when her mother didn't respond. "What did you do?!" She turned to her father who was standing frozen with a look of terror in his green eyes.

He didn't speak when he yanked her away from her now cold mother. She screamed in protest as he carried her down the hall and shoved her into her room, closing the door. Once Div gained her footing, she tried the knob, but it was stuck. She screamed out and banged against it until her fists were tender and her throat was sore.

"Why did you have to leave me, mommy?" She whispered, wrapping herself in her own arms as she stared outside of the window when white flakes started to fall.

* * *

><p>Div blinked away the memory and tears that streamed down her face as she was leaning against the brick wall of a building. She tugged her jacket around her and pushed off the wall, looking down as she walked away. The snow brought back terrible memories that hurt her heart. She hated winter altogether every since that day.<p>

As she stared at her moving feet, she didn't realize someone was stopped up ahead until she smacked up against them, falling back onto the ground. She clenched her jaw as the sting of pain moved through her head when it knocked on the cement.

"Are you okay, love?" A deep voice shook her sensitive ears and a hand was placed in front of her.

She hesitantly took it and was surprised by the strength this person had as she was pulled up swiftly, "Oh, yeah. Sorry about that." She wiped her face and hoped her eyes weren't puffy from crying as she looked up at him.

His skin was creamy pale and his pitch-black hair stuck up at every angle possibly. His dull amber eyes stared right at her with an amused expression. His clothes were a plain leather jacket, distressed blue jeans, and black boots.

"Don't beat yourself up over it," He shook his head lightly. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Div Pierce." The raven-haired young woman smiled softly at his kindness.

"Nice to meet you, love. I'm Cyril." The young man curtly nodded, hair swaying at the sudden movement.

"Sorry about that again. I wasn't paying much attention." She sheepishly replied.

"Didn't I tell not to beat yourself over that? It's just one measly bump." He tilted his head slightly, his eyes flickering with curiosity.

"Well, I tend to when it was my fault," Div shrugged. "But if you insist, I won't." She averted his electric gaze to her blue shoes.

"That's good. I don't like being in a boring conversation anyway." His cracked lips twitched in a smile which lasted only a few seconds.

"Then I hope I'm not boring you." Div took a small step back.

"No, not yet." He shook his head again.

Div sighed in relief and suggested they walk while getting to know one another so they weren't standing the whole time. As they walked along the sidewalk, cars racing down the slippery road, for the first time in awhile, Div thought maybe this winter wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>An entry for a LightClan Writing Contest. Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


End file.
